Hell in Paradise
by SexisLiasonRealLuckylover
Summary: Robin dies which places Jason in NY the night after he returns from a rescue mission. He meets someone who claims to know Sonny and the spencers. how will her return and the result of Jason's mission affect them all?


Hell in Paradise

Note thoughts are in Italics

February 13, 2000 NYC, New York

Jason walked into the little coffee shop in the city. He didn't know if it was the name of the place or the emotionally exhausting day he had had but he needed to stop, sit, and just cry. He felt like he could cry for days. He already had to say goodbye to two people he loved and then last night he got the call. The call that made his world end. Was it really only last night? Damn this was the longest day of his life. Her Aunt and Uncle had offered to give him a ride back to Port Charles after the service. He said no. He had his Bike. Besides seeing the sad faces of her family would only make it real. He couldn't do that. Not yet.

He had wanted to haul ass back to Port Charles and say goodbye on "their" bridge. He had jumped on the Bike just as her family had driven away but no matter how much he swore or kicked it, it wouldn't start. Finally he decided he'd leave it at the cemetery and started walking. He'd come back for it in the morning. If someone stole it, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

That was three hours ago. Now he just wanted to collapse at a table and cry. Alone. He sat at a table thinking about how alone he really was. The chair moved as he sat startling the young woman at the table next to his. He caught her eye briefly but she quickly put her head back on the table.

In that short minute, Jason thought he saw the evidence of recently shed tears. He dismissed it as his own tears began to fall. She was really gone. That cut him deep. She hadn't been his for a long time but he had never stopped loving her. Knowing that she was safe and happy had been enough for him. Deep in his heart he always thought that he'd have the chance to tell he he now understood why she did what she did, that he forgave her, loved her, and wanted to make it work. All that was gone now. What killed was that he didn't get to say goodbye.

This time it was Jason's turn to be startled. The young woman at the table next to his let out an anguished wail and then released sobs that racked her entire body. What he didn't know was that it was his eyes that caused her reaction. Eyes as blue as the sky. The reminded her of the eyes of the boy she loved so much. But her "Star's" eyes were different. The always sparkled. The stranger's eyes were clouded with sadness. They were so blue just like "Star's." She cried because she knew she'd never see his eyes again. He was in heaven now where stars belonged and it tore her heart out. She had to get away from the stranger and his eyes. She had to get her head together. She couldn't hide in the city forever. She had to go to Port Charles soon. It was bad enough that she found the letter that they had sent her after it happened, just last week. Ten months. God she hoped they didn't hate her. She left the coffee house in tears with out paying the bill.

"Miss Spencer-Corinthos your bill," the waitress called after her. She heard her but couldn't stop. They knew where she was staying. They would call and if not she would go back tomorrow and explain. Tomorrow there would be no reminders of Star. She'd explain and then take the next train to PC. No more putting it off.

Jason's head snapped out of the daydream he was having about Robin when he heard the familiar names. He had to be hearing things. He wanted to check with the waitress to be sure.

"Excuse me Miss" he said.

"Yes Sir, are you ready to order?"

"Actually no I've changed my mind. I'll be leaving but I do have a question."

"Sir?"

"Did you just call that woman Miss Spencer-Corinthos?"

"Yes sir" the waitress answered.

"You must have been mistaken"

"No sir. That's what her ID said when she left her purse in here a few nights ago. She's been comin' in here 'bout a week. Sometimes she eats sometimes she doesn't but she always cries. Never seen a girl so sad. She always pays her bill though. She even tips when she doesn't order. I like her. Something must have set her off tonight."

"You said she had left her purse in here?," Jason asked.

"Yep took it back to the hotel myself when she called."

"Which hotel?"

"Plaza. Listen Sir I--"

Jason handed the waitress a one hundred dollar bill. "That should cover her bill and the information" He called as he walked out the door in the direction of the Plaza Hotel. He didn't know this woman was or why she was using his friends surnames but he was going to find out.

Jason called Sonny on his cell phone while he walked to the hotel. No answer. 'Damn!!' Jason thought. 'I know he has to be home by now. He left the cemetery before the minister did. I hope he doesn't fall apart like he did after Brenda. I need him. I need someone to lean on. He's all I have left. Well except Liz. No that's over. It's funny. I finally learned that its ok to lean on people and the only person left to lean on is a person who wishes he could live inside a whiskey bottle.'


End file.
